titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Grudge Match
Tyrants Issue 28. "Occupied Territory- Part Five- Grudge Match." 'Front cover- '''the back of Kaan'Qsst is shown from the middle of his back, looking up, fists ready, as Counter and Parry run down a building at him. Glub, the team's shapeshifter, is a green helicopter on the cover, flying above. Along the bottom of the cover it says OLD ENEMIES. The issue opens focussing on Kaan'Qsst. "Well since you insist on requiring my personal attention, Blitzkrieg, I suppose it means I can take Wrench's departed example..." Black metal grows over his green hands "And put these nanites to more ''physical ''use. And such fine test subjects." He claps his metal hands together, as the rest of his skin armours up. The hands form together into a ginormous circular barrelled generator of some kind. He bombards the two speedsters with sonic energy. "Have fun avoiding this." Counter drops to the floor, writhing, clutching his ears, whilst Parry remains on her feet, but still clutches her ears. As the sonic energy ceases, Bio-Luminal leaps back, to land in front of Kaan'Qsst, releasing more blinding light. Even Counter, covers his eyes, as does Parry. Kaan'Qsst stares into the blinding light, not closing his eyes. "No old friend... not again", he says. "Oh, I HATE him!" yells Dark Magician, clutching his eyes. Icarus's eyes are closed. "I have grown accustomed to his trick!" he shouts. "Then feel free to destroy him then!" "No! He is a comrade, and will be saved", Kaan'Qsst's booms. He looks up and sees shadows above him. "But you can deal with the others as you please...." As the green, partially liquidated, helicopter flies above. The copter has two gatling guns, and fires dozens of spheres of goop at Icarus. Icarus ducks, as the goop balls bounce off of the pavement behind him and hit him in the back. Icarus seems unharmed, but very confused. "What is this madness?" "Mega Heroes" says Kaan'Qsst with a snarl. "Though noticeably lacking my daughter." "You have a daughter?" Icarus asks. "Figuratively speaking." Parry slashes through Kaan'Qsst's sonic generator, tearing it pieces, as Kaan'Qsst snarls in pain. "This world you live into continues to make little sense!" Icarus snarls. "Says the time travelling first mutant in Earth's history!" Kaan'Qsst roars back. Dark Magician hits the Reichdroid in the prison ruins with another cone black energy, crackings its chest, and blowing its power core. Bits of it fly everywhere. The remaining Reichdroid turns from Icarus and brings its arms up and then down, swiftly. "Don't ignore me!" Icarus yells out. As the hand stops inches above Dark Magician, Icarus lifts his hands up, and flings the robot up at Glub. The robot shatters to pieces as Glub's skin hardens. "Keep it up, Icarus, more incoming!" Kaan'Qsst looks up as a swarm of metal spheres falls towards them. They fall from a massive Reichdroid floating hundreds of feet up, that is 120ft in size, more or less otherwise like an Orbiter, with but a massive hole in its chest which spheres fall from. "The Mega Heroes are a distraction for that, a Reichdroid, that's also a factory. It needs to be destroyed!" "By your command" says Icarus raising up both his hands as the spheres fall. The reader looks down onto the twenty spheres falling towards the Tyrants Icarus telekinetically smashes them into each other, as only 11 survive the onslaught, touching down around the party, now the building behind them is removed, in a circle. Kaan'Qsst holds the broken generator above his head as it reforms, but the end changes into something different, a massive, rotating electromagnet, as a wave of energy pours out in a radius from it. All of the spheres suddenly take off and crash together above Kaan'Qsst's head, into pieces. His eyes turn black. "The only way to stop this onslaught is to stop Blitzkrieg. Or they will keep comi-ARGH!" Bio-Luminal releases another flash. "Damn, he knows I can see his technology, even cloaked... trying to blind me." The comic shows his vision of Bio-Luminal, now blurred. Glub's form alters, as arms and legs form from its, as giant legs stomp down to the ground, as he forms into a green Reichdroid, 120ft, like the one high in the sky. "Not as... colourful as his usual choices of form", Kaan'Qsst growls. "I thought he was always green!" Dark Magician quips. "Alas, a terrible reminder that we share the same species..." Kaan'Qsst shakes his head. Glub then slams down a palm at Icarus... which Icarus holds up, his arms above his head, as the ground cracks beneath him. Parry continue to slash at Kaan'Qsst, but the energy sword bounces off his metal skin. "RrrrrrRRROOOARRR!" Icarus's skin turns to an olive brown. "If it is a giant you wish... then face a titan!" He grows in size, pushing the hand off, until he matches Glub's size. "A TRUE TITAN!" Icarus punches Glub, in the chest, partially submerging the fist into the partially liquidated body. Dark Magician looks up at the Reichdroid. "I suppose that leaves ''more ''destruction to me then. Oh well..." He gestures up at the Omega class Reichdroid, over several panels, its shell goes from black to white. As then it turns to milk, as it rains from the sky not too far away. "Another problem solved!" Kaan'Qsst forms his weapon back into a sonic generator and points it at Bio-Luminal. "I am sorry, old friend. Without eyes, nose or mouth, I assume your hearing is ''quite ''sensitive." EEEEEEEE. Bio-Luminal seems unphased. "Maybe you learn more about your ''friend", Dark Magician mocks. "Bah..." says Kaan'Qsst, turning black again. "Can't find Blitzkrieg... too many differing technologies... nanites clouding my vision..." "Then it looks like we have to leave the heroism, shockingly, to the heroes, and hold our ground. Personally, I think we're doing rather well!" "No, I will find him, just need to keep..." Bio-Luminal flashes again and Kaan'Qsst snarls in pain. His vision is just a green blur. "Grrr... blinded..." "WHERE DID HE GO?" booms Icarus. Where Glub was, there is now nothing standing there. The comic cuts to show something tiny leap onto Icarus's shoulder. The comic zooms in to show a small green blob-like creature with two legs, four arms and a very cute, cartoonish face. Parry, with Kaan'Qsst blinded, turns on Dark Magician. "Oh come on, you have him blind, you're missing an oppurtunity!" The energy sword punches right through the force-field and slashes him across the face. "Ahh- I see why you despise these people!" Then Parry disappears at super-speed. "I really see!" "The fight is done!" Icarus booms, still at giant size. "We should find a way out of this wretched place before more come!" "I cannot take us anywhere, I am blind..." Dark Magician's hand goes to his chin. "I could teleport us somewhere until the speedster returns. Where will we find Dungeon Master?" "I don't know! Wrench kept contact with him." "Then let us return to our old hidey hole in the mountains for now... Icarus, shrink please" says Dark Magician. He raises up his hands, and once Icarus shrinks down, there is a black flash. The three appear at the mouth of the mountain cave they first visited in the early issues of Tyrants to escape Blitzkrieg. The comic shows a double page spread of the three from behind looking down at the ten spinosaurues, five brachiosauruses and five t-rexes. With them is a blue stegasaurus with electrical plates in a domino mask, a tiny compsognathus in a neck tie sat on his head. "If you were looking for save haven, I am afraid you're in for a SHOCK!" the stegosaurus booms. "Hmmm... picking the old hideout... on second thoughts, not -nearly- unpredictable enough for me... oh well..." Dark Magician raises up his hands. "Shockosaurus, I must apologise for what I must do, for you sir, are a champion of chaos! But also...." The comic zooms in on the giant orb of energy forming between his palms "...you're in my way." He throws the orb at the dinosaurs. There is a massive panel as the orb hits the ground in the middle of the dinosaurs and releases a black pulsating shockwave through the earth, flinging dinosaurs through the air. As the dinosaurs, mostly cast across the ground try to stand, the mountain behind them collapses. There is just a pile of rubble. In the next panel, some of the rubble is electrically hurled into the air. Shockosaurus is unharmed, but Little Mike, who was on his head, is not to be seen. Only two wreckers (the t-rexes), two razorbacks (the spinosaurs) and one criosaur (a brachiosaurus) rise out of the rubble. Dark Magician looks to Icarus. "Seriously, I thought ''you ''were the destructive one, because if I was keeping score..." "Shut UP!" Icarus screams as his eyes flare white. Lightning bolts shoot down from the purple sky. A lightning bolts blasts through the head of one Wrecker, one Razorback is hurled by a lightning bolt and thrown miles through the air. Then all the other lightning bolts home in on Shockosaurus's spines, as in the panel, he grins, as the spines flare white with electricity. Magician sees this. "I don't think that was just a good..." But Icarus is staring at Dark Magician. In fury. "CEASE YOUR CONSTANT MOCKERY!" A lightning bolt hits Dark Magician, flinging him back into the cave, unconscious. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" Kaan'Qsst booms. "Well, you know that big shock I mentioned?" says Shockosaurus. "Its coming!" Icarus then turns to him as the swarm of lightning bolts flies for him and Kaan'Qsst. End of issue. (TO BE COMPLETED.)